


not the flu

by sunflowerfields



Series: the wilisi diaries [2]
Category: House M.D., Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Hospitals, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, maybe ooc idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerfields/pseuds/sunflowerfields
Summary: Sonny hadn't been feeling the best. He thought it was just the flu. But having the flu doesn't get you sent to see Dr. House.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr/James Wilson
Series: the wilisi diaries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998364
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	not the flu

**Author's Note:**

> another wilisi fic?!?! a multichapered fic?!?!

Sonny hadn’t been feeling the best for a week or so when he called in for work. He had been tired, and not his usual  _ tired.  _ He felt exhausted, and all he could find himself doing was sleeping. When he wasn’t sleeping, he was feeling sick to his stomach. Sonny thought it was probably just the stomach flu, and called into work and sent a quick text to his boyfriend - James Wilson. 

Sonny had been seeing James for about two months, and he didn’t really want to worry him. After all, it was just a stomach bug and he had to start feeling better sometime. 

As soon as he set his phone down, and was starting to drift off, his phone started ringing. Sonny groaned, and flipped his phone over to see who was calling. 

It was James. Sonny slid his finger across the pad and answered the phone with a soft, “Hello?”

“Hey I got your text. You okay? Do you need anything?” asked James, his voice concerned. 

Sonny smiled into the phone, “No, I’m good. Just a stomach flu.”

“I’ll come by after work.” 

“You don’t have to drive two hours to Manhattan just to see me sick.” Sonny protested, but he could tell James was going to do it no matter what he said.

“I’m doing it anyway. I’ll see you around eight.”

They said goodbye to each other, and Sonny hung up the phone feeling even more tired than he did before. Sonny laid against his pillows, and closed his eyes. He felt his stomach roll, but he willed himself to sleep.

———

Sonny awoke to immense pain in his chest. He let out a cough, to only have his test tighten more in pain. Sonny turned to look at the clock, to see that it was 7:30. He had slept for twelve hours. Sonny reached out for his phone, as he let out another cough. He quickly picked James' number out of his contacts and dialed the number. James answered immediately.

“Hey, I’m like forty-five minutes from your apartment. Do you need me to pick up anything?”

Sonny let out a rough cough, and replied quickly “I don’t think this is the flu.”

James was silent for a short moment. “Okay, okay. Um, I’ll be there as soon as I can okay? I gotta make another call. I’ll drive fast, okay?”

Sonny nodded and then realized James couldn’t see him, so let out a soft “Okay,” into the phone.

“Okay.” James replied.

———

“Wilson! You never call me anymore!” answered House, on the fourth ring. James ignored him, the anxiety swirling in his stomach. Sonny was never sick and he had sounded weak compared to the phone call this morning.

“I need you to do something for me. I have a patient: fatigue, cough, nausea. The cough is recent.” James said, praying that House wasn’t difficult on this one. 

“It's the flu, Wilson. You went to med school.” House replied, sounding shocked.

James groaned, “House, the guy is never sick, he has sudden onset symptoms. You're the only one I trust with him. Please?”

The call was silent for a moment. “Fine. Bring him in.”

===

James got to Sonny’s apartment thirty minutes after the call thanks to a little speeding and reckless driving. He knocked on Sonny’s door, and waited on the other side. James was usually calm and collected with sick people. He worked with cancer patients everyday. But, James was a nervous wreck right now.

The door opened slightly, and James opened it further, to see Sonny making his way to the couch. He was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants, clearly trying to make himself comfortable. Sonny looked pale, and was moving slow. 

“Sonny, I think we should go to the hospital.” James said, as he followed Sonny to the couch. Sonny looked at James, like he was crazy.

“It’s just a-” Sonny coughed,  _ hard _ . James looked at him worryingly, and put his hand on Sonny’s shoulders. “Cold.” he finished as he was done coughing.

James looked at Sonny, who was leaning against the back cushions of the couch. “This is not just a cold or flu. I’m the doctor here.”

Sonny rolled his eyes. “Fine. Just to have them say it’s nothing.”

———

They arrived at the hospital at 10 pm. Sonny was not pleased, and James could say that Sonny’s attitude was making him a little bit doubtful himself. James had a feeling, and he just wanted to make sure that his feeling was wrong, and him being overprotective. 

Cameron made her way to them, looking tired and done with the world. “Hello. I’m Dr. Cameron. If you could just quickly tell me your name, and your symptoms, I’ll be able to get you moved to your room.”

Sonny glanced at her and back at James. “Um, Dominick Carisi Jr. And I’ve just been tired and nauseous for about a week. Today I slept for about twelve hours straight and woke up with a cough and really bad chest pain.”

Cameron nodded as she jotted down notes on her clipboard. “No fever?” she asked, looking up to Sonny.

Sonny shrugged, “Haven’t had the time to check it.”

Cameron scribbled down something and looked back up at them and smiled, “Okay. We can get you settled in for the night. Dr. Chase will come in and get your vitals. Then hopefully you can get some sleep.”

Sonny was moved to a room, and James followed. Not before breaking off to see if House was still in his office. 

His office was dark, but James could see a figure in his desk chair that looked to be sleeping. James entered, and flicked on the lights. The figure, House, startled awake. House looked up to see Wilson and groaned.

“C’mon. I was getting my beauty sleep.”

James chuckled, “Yeah.”

“How’s your boyfriend?” asked House as he picked up his cane and made his way to the door.

“Sick.” James answered. Quickly realizing what House had said, he followed after him. “Wait, how did you know?”

“The question is, why did you keep it from me?” questioned House, giving James a judgmental glare. 

James rolled his eyes. “Because you're you! And I was going to tell you eventually. Just not right away.”

House nodded, and faked a laugh, “Yeah, sure.”

James grabbed House’s arm. House stopped and looked at him. “Look, I swear I was going to tell you. You’re my best friend.”

“Whatever. Let’s go.” House said, walking down the highway.

James stopped. “Where are we going?”

“To your boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream about house and law and order svu on twt @lgbtstarlight


End file.
